


Winning Bets by Hand

by Goodneighbor_Neighbor (Fan_by_Proxy)



Series: Commonwealth Kinks [2019 Prompt List] [28]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Bets & Wagers, F/M, Femdom, Hand Jobs, Love Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26944675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_by_Proxy/pseuds/Goodneighbor_Neighbor
Summary: A wildly inappropriate wager pays off in the end for Deacon
Relationships: Deacon/Female Sole Survivor
Series: Commonwealth Kinks [2019 Prompt List] [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727050
Kudos: 42





	Winning Bets by Hand

“C’mon now, you _owe_ me!” Deacon said gleefully. “Don’t take bets if you’re not gonna pay up after.” He leaned back against the counter, grinning. There wasn’t much left of the place; just the counter, a broken magazine rack, and mounds of dust. But it was quiet and he couldn’t hear any scrabbling in the walls or against the doors; it’d be an ok place to hide out until the last of the trouble outside died down. Maybe not the best place to poke a gal, but his impulse control was pretty gone thanks to the adrenaline rush.

Yvette rolled her eyes. “Why should I commit when you are a cheat, _Deacon_? We absolutely could have undone the Downs without being caught if _you_ had not disturbed the stables with your clumsiness.” she folded her arms across her chest.

“Hey, sometimes even I trip.” Deacon replied with a shrug. He got his jeans open and pushed them halfway down his thighs, then the boxers. The old pharmacy they took shelter in was a little chilly; he’d have to apologize for the underwhelming first showing. “So pay up--and don’t worry, I’m a grower.”

Yvette gave a derisive snort, and shook her head. Deacon was a bawdy flirt, and it had not been the first naughty bet he’d made with her…but this was the first one he’d dared to collect on. Served him right to have to apologize for the limp display! She debated threatening to shoot him, or giving him a hard twist, to teach him about keeping his pants on...but a devilish urge took hold. “Alright, _Deacon_. You are right; I made the bet, and now I must commit.” Yvette turned the Pip-boy light on, then slipped the contraption off her wrist and set it on the counter. The leather wrist armor went to rest beside it, and Yvette gave her fingers a stretch before slinking over to Deacon and slotting herself against his side, cupping the shy little member.

Deacon jumped, then gave a nervous little laugh. It had been mostly a joke--more flirting that went nowhere and did nothing. _Not_ that he was going to complain as Yvette’s warm hand palmed his cock, soft and gentle, petting it a little. “Glad you came around, Whisper.” he joked.

“ _Shhh_.” Yvette kissed his neck lightly after shushing him, sliding her hand under his shirt to feel his stomach. It flexed and tensed, and she could feel a faint rush of goose pimples as he shivered. “Be a good boy, and be _very_ quiet, or I cannot finish paying your bet.” she teased, teasing the base of his cock between her thumb and forefinger. Deacon’s blood was _definitely_ racing, judging from how firm he felt already.

“Oh _hell_ …” Deacon groaned, taking the chance to get a hand on her ass. He squeezed as she stroked, relishing how much there was to grab and how soft it was. He heard her giggle, and felt his knees go wobbly for it.

“Trying to take my temperature, _Deacon_?” Yvette asked, kissing his neck and nipping the skin lightly with her lips. He was hard enough now she could run a finger down his length and make him gasp.

“Just taking advantage.” Deacon tried to keep the quiver out of his voice; she was just _teasing_ him with fingertips and while he absolutely deserved a roaring case of blue balls, he didn’t want’em! “Perks of--perks of winning.”

Yvette smirked at the stammer, still just tracing his length with thumb and forefinger. To Deacon’s credit, he’d come up to a decent size and an _excellent_ thickness. She set her lips on his neck, kissing and licking a spot near his pulse until he whimpered and rose up on his toes. “ _Shhhh…_ ” she wrapped her hand around him at last, and started to stroke.

He would probably have a hickey or two before this was done, but there were no damns to be given from the moment Yvette’s warm hand wrapped around his cock and started to pump. Her grip was just firm enough--not surprising that a gal who’d managed to make a kid knew a dick wasn’t as fragile as it could seem. “Fuck, _fuck_ , don’t stop, don’t stop--” Normally he didn’t beg…out loud; but there was something about the soot on her face and the silence of their hideout, and how confident her hand was moving that had him shook.

Yvette smirked, pulling her hand away. “Oh?”

Deacon made a frustrated noise. “C’mon, don’t be like that!” He squeezed her ass hard, as a last hurrah if this was where she drew the line. He sorely regretted not including a happy ending in with the bet!

“Will you be a good boy?” Yvette demanded. She kissed his neck and slid her hand under his shirt again, to feel his stomach flex as he struggled with his arousal. “If you promise to be a good boy, and _never_ ever, _ever_ cheat to win again, I will give you the finish.” she murmured between kisses.

If he had a first born, he’d sign them over just for the voice she was putting in his ears! “I swear, I really did just trip.” Deacon panted, squirming. “I wouldn’t try to get us killed, c’mon, you know that--” he gasped; Yvette had bit down just a little harder where she’d been kissing.

“You play very many games,” Yvette said softly, wrapping her hand around his cock again and giving it a firm squeeze, only relaxing her hand when Deacon rose up on his toes. “And sometimes I am not sure if you have sense.”

“Fair, that’s fair!” Deacon said quickly, reaching with his free hand to pull her hand off. Her nails tickled his palm as she flicked his hand away. She didn’t actually do anything to stop him stopping her, but he didn’t try to pull her hand away again. “I promise, I promise I just tripped--I’ll do some stupid shit, but I wouldn’t sabotage the Railroad, I wouldn’t sabotage us!” he babbled.

“Hm.” Yvette wrapped her hand around his cock and started stroking again. She did it slow and deliberate, chuckling as Deacon squirmed. “Ok. Ok, I believe that from you…but from now on, you _must_ start to be a good boy, _Deacon_.” He was pulsing in her hand; if there had been some decent light, she bet he’d be rosy pink from belly button to tip.

Deacon nodded, shivering as her grip tightened just behind his head. “Yeah, yeah--I swear Yvette, I just tripped.” he gasped.

Yvette loosened her grip to cup his head, feeling the dampness dripping there. She kissed his neck again and then dragged her thumb roughly over his tip, feeling the skin give and another drop of dampness ooze.

Deacon hissed through grit teeth and grabbed her wrist. “Don’t, don’t--that really hurts.” his hand slid up to the small of her back with the shock her touch had given him.

“Ok, ok.” Yvette murmured, kissing his neck. She pulled free of his grip and wrapped her hand around him again. “Just here? Like before?” she asked sweetly.

Deacon gave a sigh of relief. “Yeah, yeah--just a little faster.” he said huskily. “It felt really good before.” he added.

“ _Bien_.” Yvette replied, chuckling as his hand went from her back to her ass again. “You are _such_ a silly boy.” she teased as she started to stroke him again. “But I think also my favorite boy, right now.”

Deacon swallowed, leaning harder against the counter. He gripped the edge of it with his free hand, hips starting to move. She squeezed just a little bit harder when he pushed into her grip and it felt _great_. “F-f-f-favorite, huh? L-l-luck-lucky me--” he moaned.

“Tell me when you are coming, _mon petit mignon, mon petit fou_.” she purred.

He had no idea what any of that meant, but the way she purred and kissed his neck, and the the press of her body against him had Deacon at the edge. “I’m gonna--oh _fuck me_ I’m gonna--” he gulped.

Yvette didn’t slow her hand. When Deacon gave a higher pitched moan, she bit down sharply and pulled, still stroking. Hopefully the side of his neck would be a mess, and that would be enough of a lesson to him about pushing her buttons the way he had.

The shock of the bite coming almost at the same time as his orgasm had Deacon seeing stars. He gave a hoarse yell, flailing and grabbing at the counter and the dangerous gal currently wrecking him to keep from going to the floor.

Satisfied, Yvette wrapped her arms around him to try and help keep him on his feet. “ _Non, non,_ don’t fall.” She felt him tremble. “ _C’est bon, c’est bon.”_

Deacon shivered, turning to look at her. The room was so dim, even with her glowing Pip-boy nearby, but she didn’t look angry. If anything, she looked as lusty as he felt. He grabbed onto her and kissed her roughly.

She let him kiss her, let him have a few moments to explore her mouth, but when both of his hands went to her ass and he ground against her, she slapped the back of his head and pulled him back by the hair. “ _Non_.”

His head was buzzing, his heart was racing, and his feelings were pretty hurt in that instant. “No?” Deacon frowned. “I--” he didn’t know where to go from there.

“Earn it.” Yvette said simply, pulling his hands off of her and taking half a step back. “You can earn it.” She repeated. “You only have to be a good boy.”

Deacon wiped his mouth, then touched his neck where her lips had been living for the past however long. It was sore as hell; he’d have to pick a disguise with a high collar for a while. “Yeah?” he didn’t know what else to say. Hadn’t _really_ considered a reality where she actually gave him the time of day that way, let alone made him go so weak in the knees and stupid in the head that being called any kind of _boy_ made him tingle; Deacon was most definitely thrown for a loop.

Yvette nodded, stepping close again. She reached down and started to set his clothes to right, dressing him with care and reaching up to close his open mouth. “ _Tu comprends?_ You are understanding, yes?”

“Not really…but that doesn’t usually stop me.” Deacon replied. He licked his lips, then stepped back. He needed to get his head together. “Quiet outside, we can probably get a move on.”

“Try not to slip on the way out.” Yvette said cheerfully before turning away to put the armor and the Pip-boy back on. She almost regretted not letting Deacon take them further; the way he whimpered and moaned and groaned while being handled was _delicious_. But either it had been a very long time since someone asked him to be a _good boy_ , or it was something he didn’t know he’d like to be asked. Either way, things were changing between them. She would let him pick _how_ they changed at this point.

There wasn’t really any good comeback for that; Deacon just shook his head, adjusted his waistband, and headed out with her. He’d figure things out as they went…or let her do the figuring. He _really_ hoped she wanted to be the one doing the figuring…


End file.
